Pañuelo
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Día 18... El recuerdo lejano de un alfa maltratado, quién fuese un niño, con la esperanza de volverle a ver para salvarle y no dejarle ir de nuevo. NaruHina Omegaverse


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En un mundo donde los humanos se dividen entre Alfas, betas y omegas, Hinata forma parte de la minoría, una Omega de sangre pura, hermosa como ninguna, amable y dulce, heredera de grandes riquezas, pero siendo humilde como quién no tiene nada.

Ella es amiga de dos Alfas, Shino y Kiba, un par de chicos que siempre la cuidan, Neji su primo no se queda atrás, un alfa que atrae la atención de betas y omegas por igual, de larga cabellera y modales dignos de un caballero.

Hinata sabe las injusticias del mundo, sabe que para los alfas no es una maravilla como cualquiera puede pensar, ella conoció a uno años atrás, un joven alfa que fue denigrado a tal punto que era casi despojado de su humanidad, eran ambos jóvenes, puede que ella lo fuera un poco mas, habría amado hacer algo por él, pero fue alejada al instante, como si a nadie mas le importara el par de hermosos ojos opacos que no brillaban, el par de ojos que eran nada mas que oscuridad.

No le ha podido olvidar a pesar de los años, le gusta ser positiva a su manera, pensando que quizá sigue vivo y que, si lo encuentra, esta vez si le podrá ayudar, pero también sabe que de seguir vivo, debio sufrir muchísimo, quizá lo mejor era que hubiese muerto, no porque le desee mal, tan solo para que no sufriera mas.

Caminando por las calles su mente se va en un viaje largo, se cuestiona en porque no intentó hacer mas, hace poco que su mente se ve repleta de los recuerdos de aquél chico, es como si su mente le dijese que no debe olvidarle, que tenerlo presente es lo correcto.

Su mente regresa a la realidad, es bastante tarde, la ciudad es peligrosa, seguro que Neji ya está preocupado, y aunque sigue siendo algo temprano, insistirá en llamar a sus amigos que al encontrarla la reprenderan, porque son unos exagerados y la aman.

La noche es calurosa, no tanto como otras, pero sin dudar desea una fresca ducha. Se detiene de pronto, un tintineo ha llamado su atención, se gira pero nada encuentra, tan solo las calles vacías de nuevo, regresa su mirada al frente y emprende de nuevo su camino.

El sonido de una aspiración fuerte llama au atención, de nuevo detiene sus pasos, regresa su mirada y no encuentra nada, aun así se siente vigilada, el nerviosismo comienza a meterse por cada poro de su cuerpo, piensa en aumentar su paso, correr y tomar un taxi, su hogar no está lejos, pero quizá deba aceptar los consejos de Neji y asegurar su integridad primero.

Sus pasos ahora son veloces, el tintineo primero que escuchó se cala en sus oídos, ahora corre mientras oye de nuevo una profunda aspiración que es seguida de un suspiro, el visaje de dos esferas escarlatas que brillan en mitad de la oscuridad, que se mueven con velocidad entre los arbustos del solitario parque.

Hinata siente miedo, no puede ver quien le persigue, pero está aun mas confundida del olor que le rodea, puede reconocer que es el aroma de un alfa, es profundo y maderoso, fuerte con toques de menta, el aroma es sin dudar delicioso y, aunque no lo recuerda, el aroma se le hace conocido.

Hinata retrocede en sus pasos cuando aquél alfa surge entre los arbustos, no puede ver su rostro en ma oscuridad, pero vislumbra las orbes rojas y el aliento que surge de sus labios, los colmillos que salivan mas de los normal, el deseo de su alfa interno que se escucha aun en la distancia que los separa. Intenta huir pero es en vano, las garras se incrustan en su piel y arrastran su cuerpo por los pies, le toma en brazos y la lanza sobre su hombro.

Decir que el hombre ha sido delicado es igual a mentir, le ha tratado con rudeza mientras avanzan a pasos erraticos hasta el callejón de locales y bodegas, la calle sucia y tenebroza. Le toma de la cintura antes de lanzarla contra el suelo de la manera mas delicada que su poca cordura le permite, introduce su mano en el bolsillo y Hinata tiembla, no puede evitar pensar en lo peor siendo presa del terror.

Hinata deseaba gritar en cuanto lo vio, pero no puedo hacerlo, sus labios se vieron sellados en cuanto su omega interior se retorció de gozo por aquél olor.

Con los ojos cerrados, la omega escuchó la aspiración pesada del hombre, se permitió ver entre la negrura y la luz de luna que se cuela, el rostro demacrado y ojeroso del hombre sucio, las hebras oscuras que se menean con el sutil viento, aquél pañuelo lila que entre sus manos huesudad se estruja, la alegría vívida en sus feromonas cada vez que el hombre aspira el ya casi inexistente aroma.

El hombre cae de rodillas, aspira dos y tres veces, su alfa lloriquea por mas, los ojos son cada vez mas rojos, su alfa está perdiendo el control, llora por sentie aquél olor, se retuerce de dolor. El hombre avanza a gatas hacia ella, mostrando sus garras, enloquecido, inconsciente de lo que hace, colocando sus manos sobre los brazos de la omega.

—Más~ —pide entre gemidos— quiero mas... Dulce quiero mas

Hinata apenas puede quejarse de miedo, su omega no atiende al peligro, contrario a ellos busca el aroma del alfa que la apresa, ronronea con fuerza cuando lo recibe, pues el desesperado alfa deja ir sus feromonas como si nada.

La chica lleva su mirada lejos de la rojiza del hombre, la forma en que esa mirada roja le penetra le incómoda, admira sobre el suelo el pañuelo lila con una luna bordada, Hinata lo recuerda, es su pañuelo de hace años, el pañuelo perdido.

Levanta su mirada cuando una gota choca contra su mejilla, es el alfa sin conciencia que llora, entiende entonces porque no teme, el alfa no quiere abusar de ella, no quiere dañarla...

—No es suficiente —dice el hombre llorando—, necesito mas dulce aroma, pañuelo ya no basta

Los recuerdos son como un golpe en su mente, todos resuenan juntos y fuerte, le transportan al momento exacto del suceso...

Siente el frío de aquélla mañana de invierno, escucha de nuevo los sollozos que se pierden bajo un viejo puente, el rostro deformado y los ojos rojos que están de frente, sus recuerdos lo transforman en bellos luceros celestes, en un rostro infantil adornado de hebras doradas, en lágrimas que caen de los luceros tristes que el chico tenía por ojos.

Recuerda el dolor en su pecho, porque ante sus ojos está aquél que es la cúspide de la humanidad, un alfa derrotado, un niño solitario y lastimado. De nuevo puede escuchar el grito de quienes le buscan, su padre exaltado al ver a su hija junto a un marginado, recuerda haber tomado el pañuelo de su bolsillo, limpiar las lágrimas de aquel niño y depositar un beso casto en el pañuelo, donde las lágrimas se han perdido.

El hombre ha soltado sus brazos, se aleja con la poca fuerza que tiene, no para de llorar, Hinata levanta su mirada, recuerda todo y aunque ahora está casi irreconocible, sabe que es el pequeño alfa bajo el puente.

Se sienta despacio, lo observa con detenimiento, ya no tiene miedo.

—Vete —dice entre lágrimas —, por favor vete

Ella no obedece, se levanta lentamente y camina hacia él, se lo juró, si lo encontraba de nuevo, no lo abandonaría. Con pasos lentos llega hasta donde el delgado alfa busca mantenerse en control, lo toma de los hombros y le atrae hacía su pecho, rodeando con sus delgados brazos el desnutrido cuerpo.

Los dedos con garras se incrustan en la piel de su cintura, el hombre busca el aroma que emana de su cuello, Hinata deja entonces escapar sus feromonas, escucha el alfa del interior que ronronea, los dedos que le toman con mayor fuerza, Hinata no puede evitar llorar, no porque duela su cuerpo, mas bien porque se pregunta que tan roto se puede estar como para ser mas bestia que humanidad.

—Tranquilo, aquí estoy, respira con tranquilidad, no eres un animal, jamás lo serás

Pensó que sus palabras podrían mal interpretarse, pero el agarre que se hacía mas suave le decía que todo estaba bien, las garras fueron deciendo y el corazón desbocado encontró calma, ambos de rodillas sobre el suelo, aquél mal trecho alfa que acomodaba su cabeza en el cuello de Hinata, las lágrimas hermosas que brillaban con la luna, la respiración tranquila de una bestia que yacía sobre su pecho dormida.

Hinata se permitió acariciar la espalda del hombre, era tan delgado que lo único que le identificaba como alfa, era su increíblemente delicioso aroma. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomó su teléfono con algo de dificultad, llamaría a Shino quién era el mas prudente y le pediría ayuda, no pensaba abandonar a aquél chico, no lo haría de nuevo.

El hombre se removió con su rostro en el cuello de la Hyuga, sonrió de forma hermosa y suspiró mientras entre sueños susurró; "Naruto no tiene miedo, la luna le da su dulce olor"

—Así que soy la luna —sonrió Hinata con ternura—, voy a cuidarte está vez, Naruto-kun~


End file.
